the_austin_ally_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch
| birth_place = Littleton, Colorado, U.S. | instrument = Vocals, guitar, drums, piano, bass | genre = Rock, Pop rock, R&B, Dance | occupation = Actor, singer, instrumentalist, dancer | years_active = 2009–present | label = Walt Disney(Solo) Hollywood Records (Band) Razor & Tie(Kidz Bop Kids) | associated_acts = R5 | website = }} Ross Shor Lynch (born December 29, 1995) is an American teen actor, singer, instrumentalist, and dancer. He is best known for portraying Austin Moon on the Disney Channel television series Austin & Ally, and performs in his family band called R5 with his brothers Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, sister Rydel Lynch and the family's best friend, Ellington Ratliff. Early life Ross Lynch was born and raised in Littleton, Colorado, the second youngest of five siblings (Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch and youngest Ryland Lynch). He was educated at home from the fourth grade. He learned to play guitar and to sing. He is also the cousin of Derek and Julianne Hough. Acting career Lynch was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel entitled Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. In early 2012, Lynch began work on the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. He is performing the role of Brady, the male lead in the film, which is directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and set for release in 2013. Music career Lynch was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel entitled Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. In early 2012, Lynch began work on the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. He is performing the role of Brady, the male lead in the film, which is directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and set for release in 2013. Filmography Discography Soundtrack albums Singles } || 2012 | 118 || — || Austin & Ally |- | colspan="5" style="text-align:center;font-size:90%;"|"—" denotes a title that was not released or did not chart in that territory. |} ;Notes *'A' "Heard It on the Radio" did not enter the Billboard Hot 100 but peaked on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart at number eighteen. Other appearances Music Videos References External links * * * * Ross Lynch at TV Guide Category:1995 births Category:Actors from Colorado Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American guitarists Category:American male singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American television actors Category:Child pop musicians Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Colorado Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Walt Disney Records artists da:Ross Lynch de:Ross Lynch et:Ross Lynch es:Ross Lynch fr:Ross Lynch id:Ross Lynch it:Ross Lynch no:Ross Lynch pl:Ross Lynch pt:Ross Lynch simple:Ross Lynch sv:Ross Lynch tr:Ross Lynch Category:Cast Category:Main Cast